Gruber Kurz
Concealable and high ammo count, low damage. |unlock = |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = $43,000 |mag = 14 |max_ammo = 154 |rpm = 0.125 |damage = 37 |accuracy = 44 |stability = 60 |concealment = 30 |threat = 4 |reload_min = 1.55 |reload_max = 2.12 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 1.75 |hipfire_s_max = 1.75 |hipfire_m_min = 1.75 |hipfire_m_max = 1.75 |recoil_v_min = 1.2 |recoil_v_max = 1.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = ppk |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 1.54|ammo_b_max = 5.39}} The Gruber Kurz pistol is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Armored Transport DLC, along with the Commando 553 and the Swedish K, and requires the DLC in order to acquire it. Overview The Gruber Kurz is a low-damage pistol comparable to the Bernetti 9. The main difference is that it has fewer mods available, in particular lacking an extended magazine. However, it can be configured (with the Long Slide) to deal slightly more damage. It is also available at the beginning of the game, unlike the Bernetti which is unlocked at level 6. The Gruber Kurz's advantages include excellent concealment, a large ammo supply, good fire rate, little muzzle flash and low recoil. The low price and availability from the start make it an excellent alternative to the Chimano 88 and, since it competes well with the Bernetti 9, you may save further money if you would later have purchased that pistol. The Gruber Kurz is tied with the Chimano 88 and Bernetti 9 for maximum base concealment in the game. This gun, being cheaper than either, makes an excellent low-cost option as a high-concealment weapon for stealth heists. The Size Doesn't Matter Suppressor can be mounted to silence the weapon without reducing concealment. The major weakness of this pistol in heists that go loud is the lack of a large magazine. Due to this and the low base damage, the Gruber Kurz does less damage from a full magazine than even the Chimano 88, limiting the number of enemies you can kill before having to reload. Headshots are essential with this weapon except when dealing with the very weakest enemies. Summary Pros: * Highly concealable * Low recoil * Good reserve ammo * Available from the start and relatively cheap * Short reload time Cons: * Very low damage without One Handed Talent Aced * Limited magazine capacity * Mediocre accuracy Tips *Even with a suppressor the Gruber Kurz maintains high concealment, making it an ideal weapon for stealth runs. *Its elevated total ammunition count makes it very useful for lengthy Stockholm Syndrome runs. *Availability at reputation level 0 makes the Gruber Kurz a good choice for players preparing to go Infamous, either as a secondary for low level heists or a highly concealable suppressed pistol for stealth heists. Available modifications Barrel ext.= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= Skins Common= Gruber-Little-Leopard.png| +1 Concealment Gruber-Classic-Tiles.png| +4 Stability Gruber-Kurz-Under-the-Radar.png| +4 Accuracy Gruber-Kurz-00G.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Gruber-Chromed-Sparrow.png| +3% team-wide XP and money income |-|Rare= Gruber-Cloakerize.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Gruber crimson kiss.png| +3 Concealment +1% team-wide XP and money income Gruber-Kurz-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Gruber-Kurz-City-of-Gold.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' (00G) is a reference to "007", the codename of , with the number seven being replaced by its corresponding letter in the English alphabet. *The skin uses the "Cloaker-ghost" sprites from the Road to Crimefest website. *The (City of Gold | Gruber Kurz Pistol) pistol was given to gold-obsessed robber Aldo d'Oro after being released from prison following failing to pickpocket an elderly woman outside a police station, and he proceeded to pawn it at a pawn shop, swearing to never touch gold again. **The skin was based on the underwater city Rapture in the . ***The silhouette of a yacht can be seen on the Jungle Ninja Suppressor and IPSC Compensator. Achievements Trivia * The Gruber Kurz is based on the , in reference to the sidearm of choice for . Adding the Long Slide turns it into a regular PP. ** The name "Gruber" is a reference to the antagonist Hans Gruber from the 1988 movie , who in the draft scripts were supposed to use a PPK as his primary firearm, before being changed to the Heckler & Koch P7M13. The "Kurz" suffix doubles both as a nod to the pistol's diminutive size and an attempt to ape the "K" in PPK. * The License to Kill achievement is also reference to the James Bond series, where the titular MI6 Agent has received a " " (also the name of in the series). Its icon is a reference to James Bond movie intros. ** The number of kills required to get the achievement, 378, reflects the number of people killed by James Bond up until the end of . * On its introduction, the Gruber was able to simultaneously display both lasers (the Laser Grip and another laser gadget), thus increasing one's aiming ability. Since Update #44, the lasers toggle between each other, thus proving useless. This has not been patched on the PlayStation 3 or Xbox 360 versions. * As stated above, the Gruber is available at reputation level 0. It is one of 4 pistols available at reputation level 0, and one of 6 secondaries available. Gallery 2013-11-17 00003.jpg|A preview of the Gruber Kurz. ru:Gruber Kurz Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)